


醋栗（正文+番外）

by Kagerou_Hitomekawa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagerou_Hitomekawa/pseuds/Kagerou_Hitomekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#宗介和凛的场合#<br/>*设定:游泳馆教练宗介×职员凛 (有ooc，肉文<br/>*严肃提醒:未成年人请绕道！<br/>*“这个作者脑洞有病”系列(寄刀片</p>
            </blockquote>





	醋栗（正文+番外）

「注视。」

脖子僵疼得厉害，他站起来的时候骨骼如同松散了一般，险些在迈步之时错位。  
机械运转的摩擦声此起彼伏，细微却又令人无法忽略。他环顾四周，除却间隔着分布的红点以外，看不见丝毫光线。过分的陌生以及黑暗中的压迫感裹覆着全身，他咽了下口水，喉结上下移动时划拉过一阵干涩的疼痛。  
“我在哪里？”问句里满是迷茫，以及不由自主的颤抖。 

 

“阳光真好啊。”他笑着说道，酒红色的发丝在冷风中冻得冰凉。  
“瞎说什么呢，现在是晚上啊。”低头看着头枕在他腿上的那人，温暖的手掌轻轻抚上对方脸颊，“好冰。进屋吧凛，要感冒了。”  
“宗介会害怕感冒吗？”阖上双眼，深呼吸了一下。  
“我怕你感冒，也怕自己感冒了传染给你。”声音有些无奈，明显感觉到对方不愿意回去，宗介低头认真地看着他。  
抬起胳膊拉过对方的脖子，主动献上的吻让宗介有些措手不及。颇具技巧性的交织却又倏然逃脱，“现在热起来了哦。”  
并没有顺着那人所想，沉默着，抬头装作看星星。  
“宗介，”意外嫉妒起星星来，赌气一般的话从凛的齿间挤了出来，“可不可以只看着我。” 

 

嘈杂的话语混着女人特有的略带虚假意味的尖叫近乎盖过了哗哗的水声。他倚在柱子边上，只盯着在水里的那人，身体躲入对方视线所不能及的弧面。  
虽只是看着却难以自抑地咬牙切齿起来，他定是不知道自己此刻面目有多狰狞。明知是工作需要，心里却各种不爽。他看着被一群女人围着的那人脸上并非是敷衍的笑容，不由地觉得恶心。

「对事不对人。」

“凛！”喊住他本已走开的背影，跑上前来。  
“你小心点啊，光脚要被瓷砖划了怎么办。”本握紧的拳头总算松了些开来。  
伸手把那人头上戴歪了的泳镜扶正，“今天怎么过来了，不上班吗？”  
“今天是周日啊，宗介…”

「并非故意忘记。」

“我忘记了，周日开始上班，还以为是周一。”侧头在凛面颊上飞快地嘬了个吻以示抱歉。  
面颊感觉有些烧，似乎被所有人围观一般，下意识地瞥过了头，刚被吻的地方越发地在意了起来，“宗介…刚才和那些女人在一起很开心吧。周围都是香软的身体，有饱满的胸部和漂亮的脸蛋…我看见宗介在笑呢。宗介对我的笑会不会也和对她们的笑一样。我…”  
“别多想，那只是工作需要。”直接打断了对方，牵着往更衣室走去，冲凉间在这个点格外安静，“凛为什么要把自己和女人比呢。我爱的人是凛啊。”  
“嗯啊…宗、宗介？”突然捻上乳首的粗暴动作令敏感的身体瞬间紧绷起来。  
“小声点哦，”眸色越发地深，宗介微微勾起的嘴角预示着危险值到达了顶点的浓度，“这里隔音不好，被听见了会很糟糕噢…”  
“唔哈……啊……轻点…”无法抑制吟喘从唇间溢出，凛感觉眼神有些飘忽，牙关根本咬不紧。  
“要是被人听见，”凑上凛的耳前，唇隐约贴了上去，呼出的湿润感旋进耳窝，“你在公司的光辉形象，别人会怎么想？”

「此时无关紧要。」

轻轻嘘了一下，气流搔得凛耳根子有些软，半站立的分身被泳裤紧紧束缚着，“宗介…好难受…”  
直接扒了下来，泳裤滑到了地上，手掌准确地握上那根律动着，“一会儿就让你舒服哦？”  
熟悉的套弄却在陌生的环境里显得越发地违和，凛的双腿渐渐有些站不动，浅红的色泽攀上喘息时仰起的脖颈，“哈啊…哈…宗介，进来…好不好…”  
“不要，”直接的拒绝让人有些难以捉摸，“我可没有凛那么想要呢。”

「并不是因为这个理由。」

捉起凛的手，按上自己并未有冲动症状的部位。看见对方收手回去愣住了的表情，无奈地笑了笑，手指却缓缓地做着扩张。  
“嗯哈…不是说…不要…嗯啊…不要的吗…”双手搂住宗介的脖子，覆上薄汗的面颊意欲压进对方怀里。  
“嗯。”并没有过多的回答。  
察觉到放松下来的柔软，二指在后面出入着，模仿着某种动作的意味愈加明显。  
“再…再来一点…哈啊…嗯…要、要去了…”  
即将勃发，手指却骤然抽了出来，浓稠的热液在他侧身之时喷在地上。凛有些脱力，下巴扣在他肩窝上，粗喘着，想说什么却又说不出来一般。根本得不到满足但又无法开口索取。  
「难以言表的空虚。」  
“什么时候回去？”搂着身上的人，取下莲蓬头冲洗着独人得到满足的战场，“我下班还早。”  
“现在就走，”手指在宗介背上划着圈圈，“呐宗介，可不可以只看着我？” 

 

宗介回到家的时候他已经睡得有点迷糊了，没有看时间，睡姿不好，压麻了半个肩。他并没有听见水声，只有那人走过来的脚步格外清晰。  
“凛。”唤着对方的名字。得到的回复却只是迷迷糊糊地哼唧两下，眼看又要睡了过去。没有管太多，带着些许反常的得逞心理，直接卷被子想要睡觉。  
“晚上又聚餐啊…”隐约闻见股味道，闭着眼睛问道。  
“嗯，快睡喽。”  
“你喝酒了？还没有洗澡啊…”不再有睡意，霎时的清醒绷紧了头脑中的弦。  
“是啊，快睡吧。”  
清淡的香水味儿从酒气中离析而出，凛彻底睡不着了，虽说什么都是难免的，却出奇地在意这点。背对着那人，他睁大的眼睛并没有聚神，默默地想起了先前那个做到一半的梦。  
确乎感觉到猎犬追在后面，分不清白昼或是黑夜，除却昏暗的树林，所能看见的只有受惊奔跑的鹿，跳跃着，一次又一次地踩到自己的蹄子。RUN! RUN! RUN! 猎人在后面鸣枪恐吓着，除了跑，已经没有别的方式可求。贪婪的笑声粗劣而又油浊，鹿只有不断地跑，却又不得不接受迟早会被狙死的命运。

「瞄准的活靶子一般。」

此后便是清醒，亦如先前，凛并没有再说话，露在外的背脊如浸霜般寒冷。 

 

“宗介。”他轻轻喊了一声，见对方还在睡觉便没有再打扰，独自爬起来去刷牙。  
并没有睡好，半夜之后就一直醒醒睡睡地，看见镜子里的自己，着实吓了一跳。凛揉了揉眼睛，黑眼圈并不会因此而消失，更甚的是本不会太严重的血丝竟扩散开来。  
他有些无奈，索性一只手撑在洗脸池上，垂着头慢悠悠地刷牙。  
“嚯…”突然被抱住，他吓了一大跳，嘴里还未漱掉的泡沫险些把自己呛个半死。  
耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他利索地漱了口，皱着眉头看着镜子里那抱着他、只穿了条内裤也不知道冷的人，视线没有丝毫逃避，“搞什么啊？”  
“嗯？”并没有注意听一般，侧头过去嗅着凛脖颈边发丝的味道，新冒出的胡茬有些扎人。  
“问你一大早的在搞什么哎。”自顾自地打开水龙头揉着毛巾。  
环上腰的双臂明显收紧了许多，轻嗅不知何时变成了吮吻，“搞你。”  
“你还没有洗澡吧？”  
“一起洗好了。”莲蓬头下漏出的是冷水，冰得有些刺骨。凛捉起脖子上挂的毛巾，差点没有冲着那人甩过去。  
“你到底要搞什么？”

「生气的点并不在这里。」

“耐心点。”显然很无奈，一时半会儿没有热水并不是他的错。宗介并没有和凛解释，只是抓着他的手腕，另一只手试着水，表情一时间从早先的柔和渐渐变得冷淡起来。  
“宗介，”并不习惯这种表情的生硬感，凛的语气多了种试探的意味，“宗介，我要不要先出唔…”  
余下的话被直接堵在的嘴里，毫无征兆的吻搅乱了所有思绪。凛有些慌张，从未有过的别扭感翻腾着，他在那人霸道的力度里读出了拒绝。  
“哈啊…哈啊…”松开时下颌有些酸痛，他感觉自己没有办法好好合拢嘴巴。  
“凛，”突然间笑了开来，暖意顺着从头淋下的热水传达到对方身上，宗介看起来并没有别的意思，“一起洗吧？”

「湿透。」

扯开因着水而沉重的毛绒睡衣，及膝的长度依旧遮盖不住光腿所透露出的引诱气息。  
“凛真狡猾，分明没穿衣服，却故意用睡衣作掩饰。”将身前人翻转过去，看着他双手撑在墙上的姿势，不由露出了得逞的笑意。  
“某人也没比我好到哪里去。”狠狠地反咬了回来。  
热水所带来的蒸汽渐渐充溢在浴室里，白浓的雾气在两人身上凝出了水珠。吮吻着因弯曲而凸起的脊柱关节，指甲刮弄着那人分身前端的孔隙，“早餐哦。”

「莫名其妙。」

“我很爱凛啊。”一如既往的沉稳。  
“我知道。”  
略烫的水冲刷在肌肤上，染上的薄红分不清是欲求所催还是烫着了，后穴廓张得格外轻松。  
“嗯哈…啊！”感受到身体里那根在缓缓地没入着，在全部吞入之时臀肉被狠力捏了一下。一瞬后，象牙色的肌肤上兀地泛起两块红斑。  
“哈哈…”不知为何脱口而出的傻笑。  
“宗介笑什么啊，别停在这里啊。”  
听从命令一般，扶着那人的腰缓缓抽动着。热水顺着两人的交合处被推进体内，在撑开的皱褶间穿梭着，濡湿所特有的摩擦声混杂在水声里。  
“宗、宗介…哈啊…哈…快点…”催促着，身体不由地向后靠去。  
退出了些，猛地贯穿过去，凛并没有预料到是这样，在接下来的动作袭来之时终承受不住，连着手臂撑在墙上。先前酸痛的下颌此刻更合加不拢，唾津满溢了出来，“嗯啊…嗯…不行了…我…哈啊…宗介…哈啊…哈…轻点啊…”  
“你看你，要求怎么这么多。”虽这么说着，却没有丝毫放轻的趋势。呼吸加重着，他感受到包裹着他的热腔在收缩。  
“宗介…啊哈…”抖擞着，在那人的掌握下勃发出白浊，涂上了墙，缓慢地下滑着。身体被彻底填满了一般，冲入体内的热流带着那人熟悉的味道，一步一步将他带进脑海里的空白，他却莫名地想到那些成天围在宗介身边的女人。  
“宗介呐，”不知为何，在释放之后，眼泪刷地流了下来，鼻子酸得难受，但他竭力控制着自己不要哭出声来，“可不可以只看着我。” 

 

他站在那里，并没有决定走开，本是下班的时间，走过这种地方也未尝不可。玻璃窗擦得很干净，他也确信自己没有看走眼。坐在那家咖啡馆里的人并没有所谓的双胞兄弟，此刻正和面前那个浓妆艳抹的女人聊得正欢。他感觉自己在游泳馆总能见到她，确认不确认这种事已经无所谓了。  
深呼吸一下，掏出手机又放了回去。他并没有打算打给对方，只咬了咬牙，也并没有盲目乐观地骗自己，如同早便预料到所有事一般的镇定。

「一直未得到的回应。」

一切都事出有因，他这么想着，径直走向熟悉的那间酒吧。  
纯味儿的荷式金酒冰得他齿间没有知觉，只知道倒着喝着，嘲笑自己也落得这种窝囊的田地。  
“一个人喝酒？”没有听过的声音。  
“嗯。”  
“要一起玩吗？”惯用的搭讪方式。  
“好啊。”挑眉看着陌生人，敞开一切般自欺。  
“你跑这里来干嘛？”一手揽着即将凑到别人身上的凛，宗介皱眉看着面前找凛搭讪的人。  
那人本还想说什么，却也只得把话别回去，悻悻地走开了。  
“你要干嘛啊！松手！别拿你那摸过女人的手摸我！”奋力挣扎着，凛没有意识到泪水在说出声那刻便滑了出来。  
“你都看到些什么啊，所以说叫你不要乱想。”牢牢箍着怀里的人，宗介并不喜欢满身酒气的他。  
“我看见你除了工作外还和别的女人在咖啡馆里谈笑！还是说那天晚上的香水味儿也是她的！是啊！女人多好！有身材有容貌还能给你添一屋子孩子！我们在一起不合适，我什么也带不给你！散伙吧…散伙好了…哈哈哈…”苦笑着，哭腔越发沉重。  
“我爱你啊凛，怎么会发展成这样。为什么要把自己和女人比。我爱的是你啊，凛。”安慰着，却不见得有多少效果。  
已经有很多人往这边看来，麻烦感团绕得人越发烦躁，宗介直接结了账把凛抱了出去。  
「你都不知道你有多诱人，也不知道自己在这里有多危险。」  
“我倒是想啊，我要是醉了忘了就好了。”只是这么说着，缩在宗介怀里，泪水印湿了敞开的羊毛大衣里那件两人一起买的同款针织衫，“可是我哪里能当做什么都没有一般，我真的会介意啊。宗介，可不可以只看着我。” 

 

“我知道。”

 

 

脖子僵疼得厉害，他站起来的时候骨骼如同松散了一般，险些在迈步之时错位。  
机械运转的摩擦声此起彼伏，细微却又令人无法忽略。他环顾四周，除却间隔着分布的红点以外，看不见丝毫光线。过分的陌生以及黑暗中的压迫感裹覆着全身，他咽了下口水喉结上下移动时划拉过一阵干涩的疼痛。  
“我在哪里？”问句里满是迷茫，以及不由自主的颤抖。  
灯光骤地打了下来，一瞬间的明亮刺得他站不稳脚，“…摄像头？”  
抬眼环顾四周，视线所能及之处全是摄像头，从四周墙壁蔓延至头顶。他有些无语，在看见玻璃地板下仍是摄像头之后，更加地哭笑不得起来。  
“凛，”声音从墙角的迷你音响里传来，“我现在可是没有任何死角地…只看着你呢。”  
“别开玩笑啊！”几近崩溃的怒吼。  
“这样你能满意了吗？”笑着问，并不能听出攻击性。  
“宗介，你不要这样折腾好不好。”不由地有些腿软，不由地跪坐在地上。  
“按我说做，我就放你出去。”

「并非本意。」

“好。”咬牙答应着，细碎的利齿间满是恨意。  
“把手放在你最敏感的地方，想着我怎么样填满你的去做。”  
“哈啊…哈…我知道…”  
“你已经湿了哦，该说什么好啊，快忍不住了吧。把自己最敏感的地方摸给我看。”  
“别、别说…嗯啊，我要去了…”捂热了玻璃，不透明的液体喷溅在透明的地面上。所有表情和姿态都收录在对方视线里。  
“好快，都想了些什么啊。”  
“放我出去。”  
“凛，我爱你哦。”音响那边传来的声音丝毫不真切。  
“开门啊！”命令着，摆脱不掉脱力感。  
“我啊，和那女人说了好多次不要再来问我那个总在我们游泳馆锻炼的酒红色头发男人的联系方式。我也警告过她不要去骚扰你。折腾了好一阵子她才真的决定要放弃。我这么做都是为了谁呢？  
“你只知道叫我看着你，守着你，不能背叛你。我也是这么做的。凛，人要会满足，太自私了会显得很任性。  
“我爱你，和性别无关。我不会爱上别人，不论男女。  
“凛，还愿意重新接受我吗。”  
跪坐在地上，本欲起身却在听见这话之后越发地虚脱。他不知道该不该相信对方，却也知道不能这么轻易地凭一时脑热去裁判。  
在这几乎透明的窥视下，他有种被困在醋栗里一般的感觉，对真相充满了疑惑。  
“宗介，抱歉…”终还是决定好好和对方走下去，他明显听见了对方松了口气的浅笑，自己也忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
站起来后仍忍不住环顾了一下四周，这样的房间，这样满是摄像头的地方，定然不是一天就能准备好的。他心里有点发憷，走路之时有些颤巍和心虚。  
“我也爱你啊，宗介…”

「可是我感到害怕。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

“说谎的孩子也会得到奖励吗？”他问着，温水浸泡下随着波纹上下浮动的酒红色发丝透着不真实的色泽。

“为什么要说谎呢？”反问道，好笑似地，嘴角弯起的弧度里潜藏着不该有的嘲弄。

并没有答话，感觉自己问了过于白痴的问题般，面颊有些烫。凛微微缩在浴缸里，狭窄的空间里挤着两个人，他抱膝坐着总往下滑，并没有想象中那么自然。

 

「无趣。」

 

鼻子埋在水里，呼气时冒出的泡泡如同锅水沸腾了一般。视线未聚焦，心里也什么都没想，他并未从中感到多好玩。小时候也曾做过的事，如今却成了让沉静变得更加尴尬的噪音。

“好闷，”他说道，被水汽蒙湿了的眸子在抬起头时对上了坐在对面那人的双眼，“软趴趴得，要煮熟了。”

“熟了的话，就吃了你哦？”话音未落却先动作了起来。腿微微向前伸直，脚趾触及对方大腿内侧的嫩肉，并不灵活的指头稍稍用力捏了一下，宗介在听见对方因毫无防备而叫出的疼音时不怀好意地笑了出来。

“会疼啊。”伸手想要去揉揉被拧痛了的肉，却在身体前倾那刻被对方一个猛拽，重心不稳地摔进那人怀里。

水花溅了起来，他有些呛水，趴在对方赤裸的肌肤上轻咳着。

宗介拍了拍他的背，手却顺着脊梁向后滑去。在热水中泡久了的后穴虽仍有弹性却柔软了许多。皱褶处的肌肉和着水，紧紧地吸附着指头，尝试着一次性探入两根手指，在涩滑感下缓缓扩张着。

“唔…啊…宗介…”跪了起来，双手撑在浴缸边缘，凛似乎毫不吝啬自己的声音，在感受到指节进出的节奏时轻轻哼着。

“不是都软了吗，有的地方却硬起来了啊。”本扶着身上人紧致的腰肢的那只手握住对方半挺立的物件运作着。

头发垂了下来，半遮着脸，宗介看不清凛的表情，只能感受到对方喷在他脸上的那被浴室雾气削弱了的鼻息，逐渐加重着，伴随着温热的哼吟。

“进、进来…哈啊….好不好？”主动邀请着，腰肢微微扭动，身体深处的渴望乞求着得到满足。

“小鲨鱼好色哦？”调侃道，微垂的眼角流露出甜腻的爱意。宗介抽出手指，扶着对方的腰，对准了缓缓压下去。

“嗯啊…哈…哈…好撑，”整根没入后大口喘着气，穴道收缩着，包覆住那根的肉壁感受到了对方血管的膨胀与跳跃，不知是真累还是在浴室泡久了缺氧，面颊上满是格外的脱力，“宗介这里…撑得我…好难受…”

“你就总说这种话…明明，一会儿就舒服起来了。”浅浅顶弄着，倒是身上人得不到满足般自己抬起身子动作了起来。

“我…哈啊…我只是…嗯啊…说实话而、而已…嗯啊…”费力地在喘息间咬着字，凛有些自顾自地享受起来。

“乖孩子，真坦诚。”

 

「不知意味的话语。」

 

奖励一般，用力深深地顶了几下，携起的水捅入了体内，凛有些受不住，不由加大的声音颤抖了起来。

“宗..宗介…嗯哈…慢点啊…哈啊…哈…”

并没有理会对方的要求，宗介依旧保持着刚刚的力道和节奏，因身体上的刺激而微微眯着的眼睛将视线投射在对方逐渐被潮红所晕染的肌肤上。

“啊~哈…哈啊….都说了…嗯哈…轻、轻点…”突然被碾着早因充血而挺立起来的乳珠，凛忍不住仰起头，毫无自制力地喘吟着。

“你着样子根本不像要我轻点啊。”呼吸加重了太多，语气里有些无奈。

“宗介…再、再…哈啊..那里…嗯啊…再用力一点…”

反复顶弄着身体里最有感觉的点，在对方达到巅峰的同时释放了自己。那股浓浊带着特有的腥气喷在他的脸上，缓缓滑下，半融不融地混在水里。

 

「意外地契合。」

 

手掬起水，在平复着呼吸时稍稍洗了下脸，宗介有些难以克制地想笑。

“干嘛啊…”突然被对方捧住脸，面颊上的红赧并未消去，凛不是很乐意接触对方直盯他的视线。

并没有丝毫索吻的意味，拇指揩掉凛先前张嘴喘着时露出的唾津，“凛…”

也仅仅只是呼唤着，眼神却仿佛看穿了面前人般地空洞。

 

.

.

.

「I`M WATCHING YOU.」


End file.
